


On Broadway

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cameos, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Nearly crashing into the top of the Empire State Building was not how Atsuko Kagari had intended to start her day, but with magic and a little sleep deprivation, all things are possible.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	On Broadway

Nearly crashing into the top of the Empire State Building was not how Atsuko Kagari had intended to start her day, but with magic and a little sleep deprivation, all things are possible.

She had mistimed the teleportation spell, and what should have been the entrance to Grand Central Terminal had become a direct walk off the apartment roof into the air above the massive skyscraper. Thinking quick, and with a twirl of her fingers, she phased through the building in the nick of time, startling the occupants of the building happening to be directly below her, but otherwise remained unharmed. She gathered herself together at the building’s lobby, and, like a bolt of lightning, summoned her broom and shot towards her true destination.

* * *

_“She should have been here by now”_ , Diana said to herself, hands clutching the tickets to the train. The impressively towering golden clock had long served as a meeting location for friends and lovers, long before the secular world had been gifted the ability to see and interact with the Terminal, that had served witches for millennia. But Akko was late.

“I’m not surprised,” Sucy said lethargically, crimson eyes aglow by the light of her phone as she laid across the bench. “This is Akko after all. It would be more surprising if she was here on time. Speaking of missing people, Diana, have you seen Lotte?”

“She went off to get a snack. Chocolate, I think she said.” As if on cue, the orange-haired witch returned, a comically large chocolate bar in her hands. She fiddled with the blue wrapper as she sat down alongside Sucy.

Continuing to struggle with the chocolate bar, she spoke softly to herself, “Gotta find out what they were up to, there’s something going on here.”

* * *

“Who’s “they?” Sucy said, a look of concern showing through her mess of mauve hair.

“There were these two tourists leaving the shop while I was at the counter. I didn’t think much of them at the time, but something about them seemed…. _Off._ ”

“Off? How so? Are you sure you’re not just overreacting?”

“I’m serious! There was this blonde man in a black jacket. He had a lot of belts on it. And this pretty girl was with him… some performer. I really liked her jacket and microphone, though the crown seemed out of place.” She thought about the woman a second longer, sure she had seen her in a book somewhere at the school, or someone _very_ like her. “Whatever the case, I could sense magic, but not like any I’ve ever felt before. I sent a faery to follow them, but it’s definitely something we need to look into when we get the time.”  
“I’m sure it was nothing, but we can check it out later, if it’ll make you feel better. ” With that, she returned to her phone, watching a zombie game that had recently eaten at her free time, and the likely culprit for her continued lack of sleep.

* * *

Just then, a flurry of wind and shouting descended upon Grand Central Terminal, the noise closer to resembling a jet engine more than a young witch.

“Sorry I’m late everyone! Had a little trouble getting out of bed this morning” Akko said, breathing heavy, visibly exhausted by her travels.

“Called it,” Diana said with a smirk. Sucy sat back up, reaching into her skull-shaped wallet to give Diana her money owed, the bet on Akko’s reason for tardiness agreed upon nearly an hour prior.

“See, now, was that so bad?”

“Next time, Diana.”

“So, where to, Diana?” Akko hadn’t been told the reason for their gathering. They had all been in town for a conference of witches, but this weekend was all theirs, and Diana had asked them to meet early that morning (at least, early by Akko’s standards), so she was nearly vibrating on account of excitement, puzzlement, and the espresso she had grabbed mid-flight on the way to the arranged meeting place.

“We’re going to Broadway! I figured it was time to you all to get some culture, and Andrew said he knew a guy who could get us affordable tickets, and I didn’t want to waste the opportunity.”

“But Diana, aren’t weekend shows in the evenings?”

As if to retort, the golden clock began to glow, hands spinning in a frenzy, until it struck six.

“Would you look at that? It’s almost showtime.”

* * *

Akko fell asleep in the theater, but in Diana’s arms, she didn’t mind much.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a small cameo here for fans of the Fate Franchise, let me know if you can figure out who our mystery tourists are!
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
